Fairy Riders
by LegendaryRogue
Summary: *Discontinued* *Is available for adoption*
1. Prologue: The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Inheritance.**

* * *

It had been only two weeks sense Eragon and the others set sail from Alageasia after defeating the tyrannical King Galbatorix to raise a new generation of Dragon Riders. They were currently in the middle of an extremely bad storm. Even the sure-footed elves were having trouble keeping their footing as the ship was rocked and slammed by waves. Eragon wasn't worried about the eggs, he knew it took a lot to break them, even if they weren't safely secured.

Then all of a sudden, the storm was gone. Well, that wouldn't be quite accurate, the storm still raged around them, but the area surrounding their ship was completely calm. Standing on the deck was a young girl with green eyes, ankle-length pale blond hair, and wing ornaments on either side of her head. Despite her young appearance, her eyes spoke of wisdom and intelligence far beyond her appeared years. Everyone on the ship sensed that this girl was very powerful.

Eragon was the first to approach her. "Who are you?" he asked her.

The girl smiled and giggled. "Oh, nobody special."

"I find that difficult to believe." said Eragon.

The girl giggled in response though her eyes looked at him knowingly. "Anyways, it is my understanding that you are looking for a place to raise a new generation of Riders. I know the perfect place. You'll have a lot of fun . . . after all, the third's guild really is the best." she said cryptically with a smile.

"Forgive me if I can not understand what you are tal-" Eragon was cut off as everyone and everything on the ship lost consciousness in a flash of white light.

• • •

Lucy was walking through the woods towards Fairy Tail. She sighed as the thought of what her beloved guild had become. A windmill building in the middle of the forest. It didn't particularly matter to her, Fairy Tail was still Fairy Tail and it was her family, though it saddened her to see how low it had fallen from the beautiful, prestigious guild it had once been.

She shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts. "It'll be fine." She said to herself. "Fairy Tail will definitely get back up again! There's nothing that keep Fairy Tail down!" she continued confidently.

Lucy's little pep-talk was interrupted when something very fast shot over her head and crashed loudly about a mile away from her. She stared in the direction it had crashed. "What . . . was that?" she wondered. After a few moments of though, Lucy decided to check it out.

Some minutes later, Lucy reach a clearing full of scorched trees. Closer to the center of the clearing, it appeared as if some of the trees had been blasted away. In the center of the clearing lay a stone. A pink stone with silver vein like design adorning it.

For some reason, Lucy felt drawn towards the stone. Cautiously, she approached and knelt by it. She gently hovered her hand over it and touched the stone carefully when she didn't feel any heat coming from the strange stone. It felt smooth, and warm to the touch. Lucy picked up the stone and stood. It was lighter than she had expected it to be.

She stared at it, admiring it's polished, smooth surface, almost feeling entranced by it. "I wonder what it is?" she wondered. "Hmm, maybe Levy or Freed will know . . . I better take this to the guild."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter One: A New Rider

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or Fairy Tail**

Speech Key;

"Normal Talking."

 _"Ancient Language."_

'Thoughts.'

 **"Mind Talking."**

 _ **"Mind Talking in the Ancient Language."**_

* * *

That same morning, the people would find a new ship in Magnolia's port. On board the ship, an unconscious Eragon was being woken by Saphira. Some of the others on the ship had already begun to stir, and some were already conscious and checking around the ship to make sure everything was ship and shape.

 ** _"Eragon, wake up!"_** Saphira shouted in his head.

Eragon woke with a start. Blodhgarm, one of those who were already conscious, turned to Eragon.

 _"_ _Rider, it is good you are awake. Cuaroc is restless, one of the eggs is missing."_ Blodhgarm told him.

 _"_ _Very well, we'll see if we can find it. Blodhgarm, I'd like you to come with me and help me search."_ Eragon said.

 _"_ _Of course, Rider."_ he said.

"Eragon, if you don't mind terribly, I believe Solumbum and I shall go with you." said the witch Angela.

"No, of course, you are welcome." Eragon said.

Saphira told Eragon that she believed that the egg had landed in the forest past the town they were docked at. There were some mountains nearby that Saphira had found were full of caves that were just perfect for dragons, after their strange, ape-like inhabitants had been kicked out. Knowing Saphira was safe and out of sight and where to start looking for the egg, Eragon, Blodhgarm, and Angela went into the city they had docked at.

The city was unlike anything Eragon had ever seen. It was full of vibrant colors, many different shops, and there were so many people that Eragon had to close his mind off to prevent a migraine. The people in the city were also odd. They came in all different shapes, sizes, appearances, and they had some very strange hair colors, ranging from white and all the colors through black. There were even some strange animals as well.

A little girl with long, dark blue pig tails ran past them. Eragon watched as she tripped on nothing and landed flat on her face. He rushed toward her as she sat up, rubbing her scratched nose with eyes teary from pain. An odd white cat as well as Blodhgarm, Angela, and Solumbum followed him.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked the girl.

She looked up at him and nodded, smiling brightly. "Mm hm, I'm fine."

"Tch, so clumsy, you really need to be more careful Wendy." the white, cat-ish creature said to the girl.

Eragon hid surprise at the cat speaking. It shouldn't have surprised him too much, there were the giant slugs, Werecats, Ra'zac, and all the elves he'd seen that had altered their appearance, like Blodhgarm. Angela stepped forward toward the girl.

 **"How interesting, a cat that speaks verbally."** Solumbum said in his mind.

"Tell me, young lady, where were you going in such a rush?" Angela asked her.

The girl, Wendy the cat had called her, gasped and stood. "That's right! I'm supposed to be heading to the guild, Pantherlily said that Lucy had found a strange rock."

Blodhgarm and Eragon exchanged a glance. "Where?" asked Eragon, turning back to her.

Wendy thought about it. "Um, I think he'd said she'd found it in the forest on the way to guild."

"Do you mind if we go with you to your guild?" Eragon asked.

Wendy looked at them for a couple minutes then beamed at him. "Of course!" she said happily. "Come with me."

She began walking towards the forest on the outside of Magnolia. Her cat sighed as Eragon, Blodhgarm, and Angela followed them. The walk made them realize just how big the city was.

"By the way, what are your names?" asked Wendy.

"My name is Eragon Bromson, my companions are Blodhgarm, and—."

"I'm Angela, and this is my cat Solumbum." Angela interrupted.

Wendy smiled cheerily at them and bowed at the waist. "Well I'm pleased to meet you all! My name's Wendy Marvell and this is my cat, Carla."

"Hello." Carla said with a disinterested expression.

As the group neared the forest, Eragon and his companions began to realize just how big it was, the trees were quite large, suggesting that it was an old forest. After they had entered the forest, they walked for about 15 minutes before a strange, large, ape-like creature attacked them.

It burst through the trees with a shout of, "WOMAN!" before smashing into the ground in front of them.

Blodhgarm and Eragon got ready to fight the beast, but were beaten to the punch by Wendy. "Sky Dragon: Roar!" she shouted, and a powerful cyclone of air shot from her mouth. They heard the beast's shout of pain the cyclone of air hit him head on and sent him flying, as well as destroying the all trees in its path. As Blodhgarm and Eragon stared, Angela smiled, and the two cats showed no reaction.

Eragon couldn't believe it. The sheer amount of energy that spell should have taken and the girl wasn't even fazed. This child was even more powerful than he was!

Angela was the first to say anything. "Tell me dear, what was that you just fought?"

Wendy looked as her curiously before answering. "Oh, that was a Vulcan. Mira says they're often perverted so I should be careful coming to the guild."

With that, she began walking towards the guild. "You must be very strong." Eragon said to her.

"Well, no, not really. There are plenty of people in the guild that are stronger than me." said Wendy.

Eragon wasn't sure if she was just being modest, had low self-esteem, or if she actually was telling the truth. If she _was_ telling the truth, then this place was full of all sorts of very powerful people. If a child had this much power, what kind of power did the adults have?

• • •

After some more walking, they came upon a clearing with a sort of windmill building. In front the building, a very rough-around-the edges individual was sitting on the ground and talking to cat like Carla, except this one had black fur, and large knife strapped to his back, and a scar around the edge of his left eye. The man had a rugged face, but Eragon didn't think that he was any older that him, he had piercings were his eyebrows should be, going down his chin, along his ears and forearms. He wore dark blue tunic cinched off at the waist with ragged edges and black feathers coming off of one shoulder, he had long, spiky black hair and wore white pants that were tucked into shin high black boots.

The man turned to them as they approached and stood. "Yo runt, you're finally here. What took you?" he asked. "And who are these people?"

"Um, this is Eragon, Solumbum, Angela, and Blodhgarm. I met them on the way here and they wanted to see the guild. Everyone, this is Gajeel." said Wendy.

He grunted as he eyed the group. "Tch, whatever. Everyone else is around back trying to figure out what Lucy's rock is."

Wendy nodded at this and followed Gajeel around the back of the "guild". Behind the building was a group of people standing around a stump, upon which rested a pink stone, or a pink dragon egg to those who knew any better. In this innermost circle was a scantily clad blond girl, a pink hair boy wearing a vest, another odd cat, this one blue, a red haired girl wearing armor, a boy with black hair, a man with long green hair covering one eye and a rapier sword at his hip, and a petite girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"So what do you suppose it is, Levy?" asked the blonde girl.

The girl with blue hair, Levy, frowned as she examined the "stone". "I'm really not sure Lucy . . . Freed, do you have any idea what it is?"

The man with the long green hair replied, "No, I've never seen anything like it before."

Lucy, the blonde girl, slumped her shoulders. "So neither of you have any clue what it is then? What about you Master?"

An extremely short old man, who Eragon's group had missed until now, stepped forward and looked closely at the egg. "Hmm, this is . . . "

All the member of the guild leaned forward to hear what the short old man had to say. Then he looked up at everyone with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I don't know what is it."

Everyone present sighed in exasperation. Wendy made their way to the inner group while Eragon and his companions stayed at the edge of the crowd, not needing to get any closer to hear what was being said or see what was happening. Wendy leaned forward, inspecting the rock closely as Carla stood beside her.

"Ne, you don't think . . . it could be a dragon egg . . . could it?" she asked.

There was a pregnant silence before the pink haired boy burst out laughing, even going so far as to start rolling around and slamming his fist down on the ground while holding his stomach. When he calmed down enough to talk, he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Wendy! There's no way any dragon would lay a pink egg, and besides that, it's tiny! Even Happy's egg was at least 5 times as big."

"Aye!" said the blue cat, Happy.

"But what if—?" started Wendy.

"Enough runt, I hate to admit it, but flame-brain's right. That egg's way too small for a dragon." said Gajeel.

"Listen Luce, for now just keep it at your house. I'll visit the library and see if there's anything I can find." said Levy.

 _"_ _Lord Eragon, would you like me to retrieve the egg?"_ asked Blodhgarm.

Eragon thought a moment before answering. _"_ _No, let her keep it. We came here to raise a new generation of Riders, so why not start with her?"_

 _"_ _As you wish, Lord Eragon."_ said Blodhgarm.

"A wise decision." Angela said.

And with that, they left to return to their ship. When they returned, they told everyone of Wendy's strength, the sights they'd seen in the town, of the strange guild Wendy had taken them to, their encounter with the Vulcan in the forest, and most importantly, Lucy, who would potentially be the next Dragon Rider.

• • •

That Lucy sighed as she collapsed tiredly onto her bed, having just thrown Natsu and Happy out of her home, again. She open her eyes as she lay on her sided to look at the pink stone resting on her desk. As she looked at it, she wondered vaguely if it was really just an odd rock as she drifted to sleep.

She was woken at the middle of the night by a high pitched squeaking noise. "Natsu?" she asked, sitting up in her bed and looking around for her pink haired teammate.

There was no trace of the fire dragon slayer to be found, however, the squeaking continued and she noticed the stone on her desk was rocking back and forth, causing to roll towards the edge. Her eyes widened and she bolted from her bed to catch it just as it fell off the edge, though she nearly dropped it when the stone squeaked and something inside it moved. Lucy sat back on her bedroom floor in shock as she stared at the egg.

"It's . . . not a stone at all," she muttered to herself in disbelief. "it's an egg!"

Lucy watched in fascinated disbelief as a crack appeared in the egg. The crack widened until a small, pink, scaly head broke free of the egg. After a couple of minutes of struggling, a tiny dragon freed itself from the shell, breaking it into fragments. It rolled around a bit before managing to find its footing. It made a cute little squeak sound as it looked around and it's eyes settled on Lucy, who was staring at it.

"C-cute." Lucy finally cooed as it took a few steps towards her.

Tentatively, she reached her hand out to pet the baby dragon. The dragon sniffed at her hand as it neared it's face. Finally, the dragon pressed it's snout against Lucy's palm and an icy hot pain traveled from her palm throughout her body and she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, the silver glow on her palm fading to leave a white scar.

Unnoticed, Solumbum crouched in his human form on Lucy's windowsill. He smiled as he looked down on Lucy's unconscious form and the dragon that turned to look at him. He chuckled.

"Looks like Angela was right. This place is going to be very interesting indeed." he said. He jumped down and turned back into a cat as he returned to the ship. 'I suppose I'd better inform Eragon we have a new Rider.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome the New Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the Inheritance Cycle.**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she woke up. Her body was sore from sleeping on the floor. 'Wait . . .why was I sleeping on the floor?' Lucy thought. Then the memories from last night came rushing back to her and her eyes widened. She looked around frantically for the little pink dragon and found it sleeping next to her. Lucy found herself heaving a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly she realized that she could smell food being cooked. After grabbing her keys, she into the kitchen. There was a simple breakfast of pancakes on the table and a plate with some chopped, raw meat placed on the floor, and Eragon was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Miss Lucy." he said with a nod to her. He seem satisfied about something.

Lucy's hand went threateningly to her keys. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house!?" she asked. She did recognize him from the other day but he and his friends had disappeared before any introductions could be made.

"I apologize for so rudely breaking into your home, but I wished to be the first to welcome you into the new generation of Riders. My name is Eragon Bromson. I'll be teaching you the ways of the Riders.

Hand drifting off her keys, Lucy frowned in confusion. "What on Earthland are you talking about?"

Eragon took one of his gloves off and showed her the silvery scar on his palm. "See this mark? This is the mark of a Dragon Rider, it shows that you have been bonded, mind and soul, with a dragon. I believe you have one on your palm as well."

Gasping, Lucy quickly looked at her hand, seeing a scar nearly identical to his. The only difference between his and hers was that Eragon's scar was older. "I-I never heard anything about this from Natsu?"

"Natsu . . . he's the pink haired boy, is he not? Why would he know anything about dragons?" asked Eragon.

Lucy shifted her feet. "Well, Natsu was raised by a fire dragon named Igneel, and he never mentioned anything about this." she said gesturing to the scar on her palm.

Eragon hid his surprise at this. 'That boy was raised by a dragon? Hm, I'll have to ask him more about that, but for now I need to get her situated as a Rider.' he thought, making a mental note to talk to Natsu later. "How intriguing, however I have someone I'd like to introduce you to, so I'd suggest eating some breakfast." He smiled as Lucy's little pink dragon came awkwardly flying in, well, more like running while flapping it's wings, going straight for the plate of meat he had set on the floor. "It also seems your dragon is hungry."

Lucy opened her mouth to ask something but Eragon cut her off before she could say anything. "I've already eaten, but thank you anyway."

She didn't bother asking how he'd known what she was going to ask and instead just sat down and ate her breakfast. After she finished eating, she went to get dressed. She picked up the dragon, who had fallen asleep after eating it's fill, and put it in a carry bag as it might raise some questions if she walked around town carrying a baby dragon, and she didn't want to leave it at home for Natsu to find. She followed Eragon out the door. Eragon was going to wait until they had reached their destination to explain things to her . . . She seemed prone to shouting.

After a bit of walking she asked, "Why are we going to Mount Hakobe?"

Eragon filed away the name of the mountain away for future reference. "There's someone I want you to meet." he said, answering her question.

"You could have at least told me to pack warm clothes!" Lucy griped at him.

"I didn't deem it necessary." said Eragon coolly, having already planned to use his magic to regulate the temperatures around them.

She glared at him but didn't say anything else. As soon as the air started getting chillier, Eragon cast the spell to regulate the temperature around them, so Lucy was actually extremely surprised that they weren't cold at all as they trudged through the snow. Lucy stared after Eragon, who was walking in front of her, in amazement.

"Are you . . . doing this?" she asked him. "Or is this because we're Dragon Riders?"

Eragon allowed himself a small smile. "Both." he said cryptically.

Before Lucy could ask anything more on the subject, Eragon turned and went into a large cave. Lucy hesitated, remembering the last time she was here with a shudder. Steeling herself, she followed Eragon into the cave. She froze and gasped after she followed him around a corner and saw a beautiful blue dragon, sleeping on cave floor. The dragon's scales glittered like sapphires and were much the same color. Eragon walked up to the dragon and it opened its eyes to reveal irises of the deepest blue. It raised its head and Eragon pet its nose.

"Lucy, this my dragon, Saphira." Eragon said.

Standing, Saphira approached the stunned young mage. **"** **So, you are the newest Rider?"**

Lucy jumped, startled to suddenly have the voice of a woman speaking in her head. "Y-y-yes." she stammered.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what is your full name? I was only able to glean your first name from the conversation you had with your guildmates the other day."

"O-oh, it's Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia." said Lucy, still staring at Saphira.

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Heartfilia? That's an interesting name." he said earnestly.

Lucy's dragon crawled out of her bag and looked up at the much larger dragon with something akin to awe. Saphira turned to Eragon and began speaking to him. After Saphira had conveyed her message, Eragon nodded. He turned to Lucy.

"Saphira told me that the hatchling is a female, though I can't honestly say I'm surprised by this information." Eragon said while gesturing at the pink dragon.

This finally snapped Lucy out of her awed trance as she turned her attention away from Saphira and to the little pink dragon at her feet. "C-can I name her?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course. You may name her whatever you wish. Do you already have a name in mind?"

Lucy was silent as she looked at the dragon, thinking of a name that would suit her. "Layla," she finally said, quietly.

The dragon gave a happy little chirp at the name. She liked it. Lucy felt something in her mind become happy and approve the name.

"Layla?" Eragon repeated and Lucy nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, it was my mother's name ." she said.

Eragon looked at the dragon. "Well, she seems to like it."

Lucy smiled gently. "Layla it is then."

He nodded. "Now, Miss Heartfilia, I will tell you what being a dragon rider is about. Please sit." Lucy sat, cradling Layla in her lap. Eragon took a deep breath before he began. "Being a Rider carries a lot of responsibility. It will be you job to protect all those in this land. You must train hard, travel wide, and watch over all the innocents. If your life is ever in danger, your dragon will willingly sacrifice it's life for you, because if you die, your dragon will die as well, however you will remain living if your dragon dies. After you have been a Rider for a year or so, your ears will start becoming pointed." said Eragon, indicated his own elf-like ears making Lucy's eyes widen.

"You will also start gaining magic, different than what you are using now, most likely. I will be training you several things. Swordsmanship, archery, hand-to-hand combat, how to make a saddle for your dragon, how to shield your mind, to enter other's, how to speak in the Ancient Language, as well as various other areas that will be required." Eragon continued. "Now, do you have any questions?"

It took Lucy a moment to respond, stunned at how much finding a stone/egg in the forest was going to change her life. "Are there any other . . . side effects of being a dragon rider?"

Eragon was silent for a moment. "A couple, yes. Your mental capacity will increase over time and . . ." he paused. He had seen the previous day she had quite a few friends so she might not like this, no, she most certainly wouldn't like this part, but he would have to tell her sooner or later. "You will also live as long as a dragon can. No one knows how long that is, because none of them have ever died of old age. As far as anyone knows . . . you could live forever."

Lucy stared him in horror. "WHAT?!" she screeched, making Eragon recoil, hissing in pain as he covered his sensitive ears. "What you mean live forever?! You mean I have to sit there and watch as all of my friends, all the people I care about grow old and die!?" she shouted at him, standing up as she did so, startling Layla, who jumped out of her lap.

She stopped shouting, panting from the effort. She calmed down a bit when she saw that she'd actually physically hurt Eragon from her shouting. He cautiously removed his hands from his ears. He would never had imagined that any human could match the screeching of a Ra'zac, but Lucy had come _very_ close.

"Listen, I can understand why you are upset. I have cousin, no, a brother, and a little niece back in Alageasia that I will never see again in person, as well as many friends among the dwarves, Varden, Elves, and Urgals. I also have a half-brother, Murtagh, but I know not where he is."

Lucy crouched down and, to Eragon's absolute horror, began sobbing into her hands. "I *hic* I don't want to lose anyone else! *hic* I've already lost mom and I *hic* never even had a chance to say goodbye to dad! *hic* And now he's gone too! What'll I do if I have to watch all my friends die!?"

To say Eragon was uncomfortable was a great understatement, comforting a crying girl was not something he was trained for, nor had he ever had to do. He looked around awkwardly, he hadn't been expecting her to take it this badly. Thankfully, he was saved from his discomfort when Layla chirped and rubbed her head against Lucy's leg. Sniffing, she removed her hands from her teary face and pet Layla, offering her a small smile. Lucy wiped her face and stood again.

"S-sorry." she said apologetically, sniffling. "This is just . . . a lot of stuff to take in."

Eragon internally let out a sigh of relief. **_"_** ** _You really are just a little one if all it takes is a crying girl to fluster you, even the hatchling did a better job than you . . . And she's only a night old."_** Saphira's voice said in his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _Be quiet."_** Eragon responded. **_"_** ** _I'm not used to dealing with crying girls."_** Then to Lucy he said. "Look, why don't we just pick you out a sword for now, and we'll get to your training later?"

Lucy, who had calmed herself by this time, sighed. "Alright, but what about Layla?"

"She can stay here with Saphira. Even at this size they can manage by themselves." said Eragon.

"Where are going?" asked Lucy, following Eragon out of the cave after casting one last look at Layla.

"To my ship. I had already instructed Blodhgarm to find all the pink swords we collected from Galbatorix after I found out what color Layla was." Eragon paused for a moment. He had a very good memory but he didn't seem to recall any of the brightsteel swords being pink. If there weren't any, then he supposed that Lucy would have to settle for a red or purple blade.

Angela smiled when Eragon boarded the ship with Lucy. "Ah, so you really are the new Rider."

"I-I guess." said Lucy.

At this time, Blodhgarm came up from below deck from where all the brightsteel weapons had been stored carrying a single blade. _"_ _There was only one pink blade, Lord Eragon."_ he said.

The blade and sheath appeared to be of a foreign make, both being curved. The sheath was a rich, cherry blossom pink stained wood that was smoothed to a polish. Along the upper part of the sheath was gold, artistic engraving of a dragon. Above the dragon's head was a braided bit of red cloth, presumably to tie to a belt. The guard of the sword was a polished steel circle with black rose engravings. Each rose had a ruby placed directly in the center of the flower. The hilt had a fine, thin strip of red cloth carefully wrapped around it, exposing the polished wood beneath in the shape of a diamonds all the way down the hilt. And finally, the pommel of the two handed blade was carved into the head of a dragon, which firmly held a generously sized ruby in its jaws.

Lucy gingerly took the blade from Blodhgarm, thanking him. She stepped back before drawing the blade. There was only one sharpened end, and it was a work of colors, the lighter shade of the sharp end contrasting with the darker shade of pink that created a sharp, wave-like design all the way down the blade, before going back to a lighter shade of pink as it went back to the polished, but unsharpened side of the blade. All in all, it was a work of art, and it felt perfect in Lucy's hands.

"I apologize that this is the only pink blade we have, it would seem that pink is a rather . . . rare color among dragons." said Eragon. "If it's not to your liking, we can show you the other swords?"

Lucy shook her head, gazing at the masterpiece. "No, this one is perfect."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed an please leave a review. Also, please tell me if you would like Murtagh to be in this story.**


	4. Chapter Three: The Training Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

"So, Lucy, what kind of magic do you have?" asked Eragon, knowing that magic here seemed different from what he was used to.

Lucy looked up from the sword, surprised. "Huh? Oh, I'm a Celestial Mage." she said proudly before sheathing the sword.

"And that is . . . what?" Eragon asked, not knowing about this world's different magics.

His question seemed to surprise and confuse Lucy. "Well, Celestial Mages form contracts with spirits from the Celestial Realm and we summon them to help us. That reminds me, I still have to make a contract with Capricorn . . ."

This caught Eragon's attention. "Well then why don't you make a contract with him right now? I'd like to see this magic of yours in action."

Lucy seemed surprised by this request. "A-are you sure? Natsu and Happy saw me make a contract with Plue, and they were pretty bored."

"I'm sure." said Eragon.

Lucy grabbed one of the gold keys at her hip. "Okay, if you're sure . . . Open, Gate of the Goat! I summon thee, Capricorn!" she called out. There was a flash of light and when it faded, there was an odd half man, half goat individual who was wearing black clothes, black shaded, and had horns curling out the side of his head.

"Hello, Lucy-sama, what can I do for you?" asked Capricorn.

Everyone's attention turned to the Celestial Mage and Spirit. Lucy set down the sword next to her feet and took out a notepad and a pen. "Is now a good time to make a contract with you?"

"Didn't Leo tell you? No contract required. It is an honor to serve Layla-sama's daughter." said Capricorn.

She nodded. "I know, I just want to make it official."

Capricorn was silent for a moment before nodding in assent. She proceeded to ask him a bunch of questions and wrote down notes based on his answers. Eragon found it interesting because the contract process was much more peaceful than he thought it would be. When Lucy finished, she dismissed Capricorn and he disappeared, according to Lucy, back to the spirit realm.

" . . . I noticed that you have gold and silver keys, is there a difference between them?" asked Angela.

Lucy beamed, eager for a chance to talk about her magic, a magic that wasn't considered that strong. "Well, silver keys are weaker and require less magic to use, they are also much more common that gold keys and there is more than one of each silver key. Gold keys are for the 12 Zodiac Spirits and there are only 12 gold keys in the entire world! Zodiac keys are stronger and used for fighting, but they take more magic to use."

Angela smiled at Lucy. "Only 12 in the whole world you say? And somehow you've come by 10 of them."

That seemed to interest Lucy as well. "Huh . . . you're right . . . I hadn't really thought about it until now . . . " she said thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone else.

"You must be very strong to have collected 10 Zodiac keys." said Eragon.

Lucy shook her head. "No, not at all, I can't even open two Zodiac gates at the same time." She frowned as she said that. "I should ask one of my spirits how I can get stronger . . . " she said, sinking into thought briefly before snapping out of it as she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! I wanted to ask you what language you were speaking with that man?" she asked, indicating Blodhgarm.

Eragon smiled. "That was the Ancient Language I told you about earlier. You'll need to learn to speak it in order to use magic. Here, I'll show you an example." he said. He held out his palm to Lucy's sword that was lying next to her feet and said, _"Rise."_ The sword rose into the air a couple feet, causing Lucy to gasp.

"What kind of magic was that?" she asked.

Eragon canceled the spell, letting the sword drop to the ground. "Where we come from, there is no "kind" of magic . . . There is only one. However, it is extremely versatile. Now, what experience do you have with swords?"

"Well . . . None personally, but Erza's really good with them." said Lucy.

"Alright, what about a bow and arrow?" Eragon asked.

"Sagittarius can use bows . . . " Lucy said sheepishly.

He took a deep breath. "Okay then, are there any weapons that _you_ can use?"

" . . . Well, I fight with my spirits and with my whip?" said Lucy.

Eragon resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be difficult. It looked like he was going to have to start from the ground up with Lucy. "Pick up your sword." he said, drawing his sword Brisingr. "We will begin your training now."

Lucy looked shocked, glancing quickly down at the sword and then back up at Eragon. "W-what?! But I've never used a sword before in my life!"

"And I plan to fix that. _Dull knife._ " he said, casting a guard on the blade.

She watched him curiously and warily. " . . . What are you doing?"

"Casting a barrier on the blade so I don't accidently kill you. You'll get a few bruises, but nothing serious." said Eragon. "I'll be doing the same to yours as well. Tomorrow we'll do something about your attire as well, you can't be a Rider if you run around dressed like that."

"Hey wait a minute! I haven't even been a Rider for a whole day yet! Isn't too soon to start training?!" Lucy exclaimed, slowly picking up the sword in its sheath.

Eragon gave her a pointed look. "It's never too soon to begin training." he said, taking the sword from her and casting the spell on the sharp side before giving it back to her. He raised Brisingr to the ready position and waited for Lucy to do the same. "Well, come on, we don't have all day."

Lucy was visibly shaking with nervousness as she raised the sword with both hands. "I-I'm really not sure if this i-is a good idea!" she said apprehensively.

"Better idea than dying in battle." said Eragon before attacking her.

Startled, Lucy brought the sword up, managing to block his diagonal downwards slash. The jarring sensation in her hands shocked her and she dropped her sword. Eragon stopped and gestured for her to pick it up. Slowly, she nodded and did so. Eragon was actually slightly impressed with Lucy's reflexes, but she'd need to be a lot better.

He attacked her again and she blocked again, this time expecting the shock in her hands. She backed away from Eragon, making no attempt to attack him and staying on the defensive. Eragon was going easy on her, she'd never used a real weapon in her life and he felt no hostility coming from her even as he attacked her. She had no desire to fight him, but she wasn't trying to flee from him either. They battle came to an abrupt stop as a hard fist slammed into Eragon's face.

 _"Lord Eragon!"_ the elves exclaimed as he went flying.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired arrival.

Eragon groaned as he slowly stood up, holding his, surprisingly not broken, jaw. His sword was lying on the ground at Lucy's feet and he looked at Natsu, shocked to see the boy's onyx eyes glaring at him threateningly. His pupils had turned into slits but his presence . . . it was like that of a dragon.

"Oi." he said. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Lucy?" he asked, his voice closer to a growl. "You want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me." Natsu proclaimed, taking a wide stance. He punched the palm of his hand in a universal sign that said he was ready for a fight and his entire body burst into flames. "I'm all fired up." he said as a way of challenge.

Everyone on the ship stared in disbelief. Then they became even more shocked when Lucy gave him a Lucy Kick to the head, dissipating the flames as he slammed into the ship's railing. Natsu sat up, wide eyed and holding his hand to the red boot mark on his cheek.

"Luce! What was that for?!" he whined .

"For attacking Eragon you idiot! He wasn't trying to hurt me, he was training me!" Lucy shouted at him.

Natsu grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he said. "Oh . . . sorry, Luce. My bad." He looked down at the sword in Lucy's hand and paled. "H-hey, you're not going to be turning into Erza are you?"

She sighed. "No, I don't think I could ever be as strong as Erza. What are you doing here Natsu?" she asked, changing the subject.

He heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I'm here because you weren't at the guild and you weren't at your house this morning, so I decided to come looking for you."

Lucy smiled and sighed in the way one would if they were dealing with a child that they just couldn't stay mad at. "Well I'm fine Natsu. Eragon-sensei is just going to be training me so I can get stronger." she stated, patting her bicep with her sword-free hand.

Natsu blinked at that a couple time before flashing a large grin, and ignoring all the glares he was receiving from the elves. "Oh, I see! Well good luck with that then, see ya Luce!" he said, jumping off the side of the ship and running off to tell Happy and the rest of the guild members that Lucy was fine.

Sighing again, Lucy picked up the sheath for her sword and sheathed the blade. She picked up Brisingr as well and brought it over to Eragon. "Sorry about Natsu. He's a bit rash and does things without thinking, but he's a good friend."

"It's fine, he was only trying to protect you." Eragon took the sword and canceled the spell on both brightsteel blades before sheathing Brisingr. He turned to Blodhgarm. _"Blodhgarm, what is the name of her sword?"_

"Gedwëy hjarta." the wolfish elf stated.

"What's that mean?" asked Lucy curiously.

Eragon smiled at Lucy. The name fit both the wielder, and the sword. "Gedwëy hjarta. That is the name of your sword. It means, Shining Heart."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	5. Update: Discontinued

Hey peeps, it's me, ZombiesAin'tGotNothin

I hit a real bad writers block, so I started some new stories, started most of the request stories I've gotten, and decided to go back to one of my old stories and realized . . . I started those stories without really having an end goal in mind for them. So, I am afraid I will be discontinuing The Demon Fairy, Fairy Riders, and The Demon Lord and the Heiress. I'm sorry, but I really can't continue them. I do however, plan on creating alternate versions of Fairy Riders, and The Demon Lord and the Heiress, each story will instead take place in the opposite universe of which the original version was started.

Again, I am sorry, but I have no ideas for the future of these stories or how to continue them.

Sincerely,

ZombiesAin'tGotNothin


End file.
